Just like a Family
by Blue Eyes Angle 2
Summary: So what happened after 7X02 in Rossi's cooking lesson? Did JJ and Reid make up? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Characters may be a little OC.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angle 2**

 **Just like a Family**

The cooking lesson at Rossi's was award to say the least. Spencer Reid had only decided to come because he thought it wouldn't help the team if he didn't. But now he was wishing he didn't, things were still award between JJ and him. He can barely look at her because whenever he does she gives him the saddest puppy eye dog look he has ever seen. He remembers the words that Emily said to him on the plane and he knows that both she and JJ are suffering from this. But he just can't find it in him to forgive her. He was still holding in all the pain and anger he felt ever since they found out Emily was really alive and he can't seem to let it go.

Right now Reid was in Rossi's living room, taking a break from the group. They had finished making the food, despite Garcia almost burning down Rossi's kitchen and Rossi between ready to kill him because he showed up late and didn't know what to do at all and Morgan trying to add as he called it his "own style" to the food to cooking, which was not the Rossi method. Somehow, two burnt pans and two bottles of wine later they had finished the food with everyone still alive.

Rossi had ordered everyone to set the table while he made the final touches to the food. Reid had chosen that moment to slip away from everyone to work out his thoughts. The last thing he wanted to do was have his anger towards JJ ruin the dinner for everyone.

"Hey"

Reid spun around to see JJ standing at the doorway staring down Reid.

"Hey" he replied back.

"You know the point of all this was to bond as a team. That means being together." said JJ.

Reid looked back out at the window. "I know, I just needed a moment to think."

It was quiet again, neither of them spoke but Reid could feel JJ burning a hole through his back. It was driving him crazy.

"So what are you thinking about?" asked JJ, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing important." answered Reid.

JJ looked like she was ready to leave the room but instead she turned back around.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long are you going to pout like a teenage girl!?" snapped JJ.

Reid stood up to leave. "We're not doing this here."

"Oh so you can get upset when were on a case but I can't when we're having dinner with our friends? Nice, you know what I think." questioned JJ.

"No I don't, because apparently I can't read your 'micro expressions' remember." snapped Reid.

"That's not fair." hissed JJ.

"So is jerking your best friend along for ten weeks."

"That's what I'm talking about, you don't want to forgive me! You rather have any excuse to stay mad at me!"

Just then Emily Prentiss walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing important." responded Reid.

"See, there you go again! You are always pushing everyone away and only using anger as an outlet to handle your problems. That or dilaudid."

"JJ!" snapped Emily shocked. Clearly her friend has been drinking far too much wine.

Reid looked ready to cry but he held it back. "No it's okay, call me a druggie, I know it. At least I know up to my mistakes!" shouted Reid.

JJ raised her arms in annoyance. "Oh here we go again! She's right there alive." she said pointing to Emily. "What more do you want? Or would you prefer her to be dead!"

"Hey!" called Prentiss.

"Stay out of this!" shouted both Reid and JJ.

Prentiss raised her hands in surrender and took a step back, but not so much in case they got physical.

"I didn't see the point in telling you Reid because you don't trust anyone!" yelled JJ.

Reid look confused at this. "What are you talking about, I trust the team and I once trust you-"

"No you don't Spencer." cut off JJ. "For as long as I have known you, you put up this ten feet wall between you and the whole world and even the team. I'm sorry we're some of the best profilers in the world and we should have known but you could have told us about your drug problem! We would have helped you, but you decided you rather take the chance of sinking or swimming than getting help! You have always been like that!"

"The whole team is like that!" defended Reid. "Morgan almost went to jail because he didn't want anyone to know about his past.

"Not like you Reid, the only time you talk to us is when we force it out of you, which is usually when you're anger or when you're close to dying. Think about all the close calls you almost have had! You would rather have had Owen Savages kill you than talking to us!" shouted JJ. "So I didn't tell you because I didn't think you could handle it."

Reid turned away, both Prentiss and JJ could tell that he was trying to hold back tears.

"Reid" called Emily.

"You want to know why I'm so untrusting of everyone around me." said Reid turning back to them. "It's because of what people like you did to me in my past that has made me this way. Giving comfort and kindness only to jerk it out from under me and laugh in my face sometimes about it. Do you know how hard it is to be around people, to be around the team and not question their motives or profile them; when Garcia gives me a hug, when Morgan ruffles my hair, Hotch tells me I did a good on a job on a case, you call me Spence, Emily smiles at me or when Rossi brings coffee to me. No matter how long we've know each other and what we've been through I have to try so hard to give everyone the benefit of the doubt every day. That's why I am the way I am, because people like you happened to me."

Reid steeped away from both JJ and Prentiss.

"Spence" whispered JJ.

Reid's body shook with sobs. "Just leave me alone, I know I'm a horrible person and I don't want to be this way but I can't help it."

JJ was now crying to. "Stop it, I wasn't trying to make you upset." She walked over to him.

"Yes you did, you wanted to make me cry like I made you during the case." sobbed Reid.

"Okay I did, but I want you to stop crying." cried JJ, pulling Reid into a hug.

"JJ, Emily, I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you guys. I let my emotions cloud my logic and I'm sorry." cried Reid.

"I'm sorry too Spence. I should have told you, I'm so sorry." sobbed JJ.

JJ and Reid just stayed like that hugging and crying before Emily broke out into tears and ran over to them. "You guys are nuts, but I love you both." she hugged them sobbing.

Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia walked into the room.

"Hey, you guys are supposed to be helping us set the table." said Morgan.

But they stopped when they saw the scene before them.

"What's going on?" asked Morgan, confused and worried.

Garcia on the other hand began to cry also.

Morgan saw this and began to get really worried. "Baby girl-, why is everyone crying?"

Garcia ran over and hugged the group. "It's okay." she cried, petting JJ's head and shushing their sobs. "Were going to have dinner now." she cried.

Then out of now where Morgan burst into tears. He walked over to the others and joined the group hug.

"I don't know what's happening man, but whatever." he cried.

So five minutes later, Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi walked into the living to excepting to call the team in to dinner only to find them call in a group hug crying.

"What is going on?" asked Hotch very worried. His tough team that looks down serial killers in the face, is now crying in in Rossi's living room.

"I think that team bonding what you wanted." replied Rossi.

Hotch watched his team for a few more minutes, obviously they were ignoring him. So he turned to Rossi.

"I don't think we're going to be having dinner tonight. Maybe ice cream is better…Dave did you hear me, are you crying!?"

"I can't stop." sobbed Rossi.

Hotch grabbed the wine bottle in Rossi's hand. "What is in this thing?" he asked.

Rossi and the rest of the team was still crying so Hotch walked out of the room. "I'm going to find that ice cream now, I think everyone is going to need it."

He smiled to himself. "Well at least JJ and Reid made up."

 **The End**


End file.
